1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device and a printing method for printing visible information by rotating a print object, such as a disc recording medium or a semiconductor storage medium, and by discharging ink drops onto a print surface of the rotating print object; and to a program for executing operations of the printing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, disc recording media, such as a compact disk (CD) and a digital versatile disk (DVD), are widely used as recording media for recording information, such as an image or sound, in digitized form. Some of these disc recording media are provided with print surfaces (label surfaces) onto which information (visible information) regarding recorded content can be printed by a printer.
Hitherto, in order to print visible information onto a label surface of a disc recording medium, it has been necessary to use a dedicated printer differing from a recording device that records information, such as an image or sound, onto a recording surface of the disc recording medium. Therefore, it is troublesome to record information, such as an image or sound, onto the recording surface of the disc recording medium and the print visible information regarding recorded content onto the label surface.
Therefore, a device which can record information, such as an image or sound, onto a recording surface of a disc recording medium, and print visible information regarding recorded content onto a label surface has been proposed.
Such a device is discussed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 09-265760 (Patent Document 1). Patent Documents 1 discusses, in particular, an optical disc device that can perform printing on a replaceable optical disc. The optical disc device discussed in Patent Document 1 is formed so as to be capable of recording information, such as an image or sound, onto an optical disc and reproducing information recorded on the optical disc. The optical disc device includes a print head that performs printing on the optical disc, a print head driving section that moves the print head in a radial direction of the optical disc, a main shaft motor that rotates the optical disc, and a controlling section that controls the print head, the print head driving section, and the main shaft motor.